The lousy beginning of a great story
by kalexgurl
Summary: this is supposeto be SS although it may notlook like that in the beginning but soon it will become ss it is safe to say its different from what uve read.
1. who we were

**DISCLAIMER** i think its safe to say that WE ALL KNOW I OWN NOTHING!

**ok this is my first fanfic and i m just doing it because i found it to be like a therapy to writte about what happends to me,since i dont really talk to people this is how i get it out, so even though this is brought to you by an oc fic, and its based on its characters, they may not be much alike, im kind of just using the names, the image u are alredy familiarised with so u can picture whats going on.**

**THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW;**

**well like i said this is just my experience and some other things ive seen, plus some other people that know and their experiences, translated on a oc fic.**

**THIS IS SORT OF AN SS STORY EVEN THOUGH IT MAY NOT SEEM LIKE IT,**

**i dont know what else to say, so if anyone is reading this and has any doubt just ask!**

* * *

Summer Roberts and Marissa cooper have been friends for a while now, they met 3 years ago in a sort of religious camp.

Summer was 13 years old and going through a rough time, going through the change of becoming a teenager plus problems in her parents marriage and a crappy relationship with her brother sure didn't make it easy for a young girl to fit in.

Marissa Cooper was 16, she on the other hand had no problems, or that is what one would have thought because she was such a nice person and so friendly (but so was summer and she wasn't happy at all) but the truth is that she was much more complicated that one would have thought, she was even more complicated than summer and that was saying something!

She mostly has troubles with her dad, she has two brothers one older and one younger, she was stuck in the middle and she knew that when one was the middle child one suffered the most because the older gets to do what ever he wants because he is the older and the younger gets to do whatever he wants because he is the younger, the baby, and what happens to the other one, that's right you are miserable since u aren't old enough nor young enough.

And as if that wasn't enough, her dad never paid attention to her, he only had eyes for his boys, and that hurt her more than she would ever accept.

When they met, summer liked better Sandra , Marissa's cousin, she was older than both, she was 18 at that time, but having a better relationship with a 18 year old wasn't anything new for summer, she has always found it easier to hang out with older people and that was one of her many problems. She had never been able to have friends at school, elementary school had been the worst time of her life and even if it was overreacted at 13 she was pretty sure it would always be the worst.

Because kids are suppose to be happy, it's the only time of life where you really don't have anything to worry about besides fun, your parents are suppose to take care of you and everything else, they even dress you.

But for summer it had been all different, sure her parents made sure she ate her 3 meals at least, the made sure she did her homework and send her to bed early and it wasn't that summers childhood had been the worst, she always has food to be feted with, she always has clothes to wear, she had her own house, her parents owned a car, so she wasn't the most miserable kid in the world, she new there where kids out there that lived trough the day having as a goal finding something to eat and where to spend the night, she just thought as it could have been worst, it could also has been better.

Since summer was around 8 years old she could remember that her parents were always fighting and I know what marriage couple doesn't?

But those fights weren't like that , see her dad used to be an alcoholic a thing that caused a lot of suffering to her mom, and that's what the fights were about, that and so much other things brought by those marital problems made summer Roberts who she is today, she grew sooner that most kids do, because she had to, she learned in her childhood that sometimes you just have to move on, on your own, while other kids were learning how to ride a bike.

And that made her independent and auto sufficient, but how much?

* * *

**ok so this is a bit short since it is kind of like an epilogue, i would love to heard what u think about it, but i am not trading reviews for chapters, since wheter u like it or not i am going to continue.**

**also IF u are going to review, u can be honest and tell me if u liked or if u didnt,dont tell me what i wanna hear, tell me what u really think, but as long as it is the right way, if u dont like it u dont have to be rude, just stop reading.**


	2. the good looking ass

Ok so this is chapter two, this is ass story but its also focused on summer, I know there haven't been any dialogue, I don't know when it is gonna come, but it will eventually, righ know I just neet to introduce u to each character, this story is set to come in two parts, maybe 3 im not sure, u will see more ss In the second part, here theres gonna be as well but not really, its gonna be more of summer thinking of seth.

I don't think the first part is going to be to long maybe 10 chapters tops.

Ok now on whit the story, enjoy and feel free to ask.

By the way, I OWM NOTHING.

A month had passed since the camp, a moth of a friendship that seemed to have been going on way more than a moth, but summer had always been like that with people (that probably the reason of why she got so hurt) she didn't needed to know someone from years to like them, trust them and do anything that was on her hands to help them and make them happy, she was a nice girl, she wanted the best for everybody she really did, and after all she had to go trough that was really surprising.

But on the other hand just as she could be won easily(just by being nice to her) she could also be lost easily, if there is something summer likes is chanche , "variability is the key" that's what she thought.

She and Marissa had soon become friends, real good ones and summer appreciated that, she had never really have a best friend, as far as her friendship experience could go, it was mostly with boys, she had always find it easier and cooler to have boy friends, she has once hear that girls treated friendship like a glass and took it carefully, and boys treated as a soccer ball and kicked it around, and still it lasted longer for guys.

And she totally agreed on that, but know there seemed to be a chance to have a girl friend and she liked that, no matter how much she loved her boy friends a girl ALWAYS needs her girls ALWAYS.

But nothing its what it seems, summer was kind of an outcast, she wasn't a looser, she knew people and stuff she just chose to not hang out with them that and made her seem like a looser, but the truth was they were just to different from her, some thought she was way matured t for her age, some thought she wanted to appear and act mature but she wasn't and summer didn't really cared she just was who she was for good and for worst, she just acted the way she felt like, she wasn't gonna hang out with people she didn't feel comfortable to be with, and it didn't really matter , no matter which was the reason, it was a fact that summer Roberts was miserable, kind of lonely, she had gone through a lot and still she knew she was a happy person, she was so funny, nice and good, but only she knew that, it just seemed like she couldn't bring herself to be that, people thought al kinds of stuff about her but what it really was.

The would judge her and decide they didn't like her without knowing her, and that's what pissed her more, she knew people were always gonna talk and she didn't expected everyone to like her, and she was cool with that, what she hated was the fact that she knew that all those people that judged her and thought she wasn't cool to hang out with, knew nothing about her, the truth was no one did , she couldn't fit in or so she felt like she couldn't, but because of someone she wasn't , she felt like no one really knew who she was, she had so much to offer she just didn't now how.

But with Marissa it was different, with her she didn't have to try hard, she could be herself for the first time in her life, but really herself.

But as good as it was, she knew it wasn't gonna last, she knew herself better than that.

The coolest thing about Marisa was the fact that, she being 16, Sandra being 18 and, Seth Cohen, other cousin, and Cohen's best friend (well he was more of a brother) Ryan, would all hang out together, they did had other friends but at the end they would always end up going out together.

Summer came to their lives, at the end of the summer of 2003, Sandra was about to go to college(local college, she wasn't going to go out) Marissa was in high school, sophomore year, Seth was in junior high, second year, as well as Ryan, and summer was in junior high but first year.

Even though they were different ages, when they went out, it they seemed to have no problem at all for that, see at that moment, summer was just 13 and she had never been to much for parties and, Marissa, Sandra, Seth and Ryan weren't much like that either, they rather to hang out as a family that with other people.

They sounded like losers but the truth was that they liked to have fun like everyone else; they just didn't needed alcohol to do it.

When they met at the camp Marissa told summer that her cousin would be arriving on Friday (the camp started on Thursday and was going to go on all weekend, school started on Monday) because he had a game that day and he couldn't make it( Seth was a soccer player, a real real good one) when summer was told this she was like cool, whatever.

The first day went pretty fast, between getting set up and meting new people, soon enough it was Friday, they were all gathered in the porch(they were staying in a sort of house with a big porch and a even bigger grass are) they were forming a circle and holding hands, summer was in the middle of Marissa and Sandra, they were in front of the only door , the one they came in though and the one that was suppose to be locked all weekend, and then suddenly summers heart stopped when she saw who was coming through the door, it was this kid that went to her school, he was really popular, he was really handsome (although a little short) all girls were crazy over him, all she could think of was the reaction of her friend(that where crazy for him as well)when she told them she had spend all weekend with Seth Cohen.

well as sad as it was he was a player, summer knew that even if he would ever notice her(witch she doubt, since she wasn't a whore like other girls) she wouldn't take him seriously, she had seen him, he was just a good looking ass.

But still she couldn't not like him, he was so hot, and when he was playing soccer, god! All she wanted was to kiss him and…

Before she could go further lusting over him she was bought back to reality by a whisper in her ear, it was Marissa telling her :

"that's my cousing"

Summer was sure she just had a heart attack.


	3. one step forward

ok i decided to chanche the name of the story since IVE DECIDED TO dO SOME CHANCHES IN THE STORY AS WELL, ITS GONNA BE DIFFERENT FROM whAT I HAD IN MIND BUT STAYING TRUE TO THE ORIGINAL IDEA.

I KNOW THAT THE PAST TWO CHAPTERS HAVENT BEEN GREAT, THEYVE EVEN BEEN KIND OF BORING I KNOW BELIEVME, I ALSO KNOW THAT IVE MADE A LOT OF MISTAKES BUT BE NICE ITS MY FIRST TIME.

OK LAST BUT NOT LEAST ITS GONNA GET BETTER I PROMISE.(_italics are thoughts)_

disclaimer: i own nothing…. bla bla bla its painful enough to know it why do u make me say it!

_what! seth cohen is marissas cousin, how can that be omg omg.._

Marissa: hey u still there? She said as she waived her hand in font of summers face.

Summer: uh… yeah what were u saying?

Marissa: I was… never mind

Summer hadn't notice that seth was standing between her and Sandra.. Which meant he was standing next to her?

Marissa: summer this is my cousin seth and that's his best friend ryan (ryan was standing next to marissa)

Seth: hi I'm Seth Cohen he said as he stir his hand for summer

Summer: nice to meet u, im summer

They stayed for a second just holding each other hand and looking through each other eyes until marissa brought them back.

Marissa: and this is ryan

Ryan : hey nice to meet u

Summer: nice to meet u too.

They spend the rest of the day doing some activities that where supposed to bring them all closer to know each other better, at least that's what the instructor had said, and it sure worked, at least for seth and summer but not exactly the way it should have, see the connection was supposed to be spiritual not physical.

Its not like they had been making out or something, but they would end up next to each other, or "accidentally" bump into each other, yeah right accidentally come on!

Soon it was night

Mm that was gonna be interesting, the first night they had been settled by some number to different camping zones but as soon as the chaperons had gone to bed the fun had started and tonight was going to be no difference.

Seth: hey what are u doing here all by yourself?

Summer: um just u know…

Seth. So marissa dish u out to hang with ryan didn't she?

Summer : yup same way ryan dish u out

Seth: hey no, I, he emphasized by putting his hand on his chest, being the great friend that I am

Summer: yeah right

seth ignored her comment and continued

seth: told him to go after her and talk to her

summer: you mean taking her away and force her to listen to him?

Seth: yeah you know same thing!

Summer: doesn't he have any dignity, I mean she treats him like shit and still all he do is chase her around!

Seth: and what about her, shes like theres nothing going on between us! Yeah right

He said mocking marissa and causing summer to giggle

Seth: I don't like him I swear... Come on!

Summer who couldn't contain in any more burst into laughing

Seth: yeah yeah you keep laughing, I was just like you, in the beginning its fun to make fun of them, they are sometimes even cute but after a while you just get sick of it why don't they just get together so that they can be happy and let the rest of us be happy as well!

Summer: yeah well sooner or later they are either stop it or face it!

Seth: I think its gonna be later and they are gonna face it.

Summer: you are probably right I mean why does she fights it so much, because she is older?

Seth: I think so but that has nothing to do I mean if you find some one that you feel comfortable with, that makes you laugh like no one else and you like , why don't give it a chance?

Summer: I think its more complicated than that but I get what you mean.

They had been staring at each other during the past dialogue and suddenly an awkward silence filled the room.

Summer: mm do you have that?

Seth: have what?

Summer: what you said about finding someone that makes you feel comfortable and stuff.. do you have that with Ana.

Seth: well…. Yeah I mean we have been together for a long time and I don't know there's got to be a reason for that right… he finished a little unsure

Summer: right right

Summer: so its getting kind of late and tomorrow they are gonna have us up at 6 and that wont be pretty

Seth: yeah yeah um.. do you want me to walk you?

Summer: i don't know I mean it is kind of lonely around here and something could happened to me in my way back I may need a gentleman to save me from the nuns. She finished overreacting the nuns part.

Seth: very funny

Summer: I know ... its okay I can go by myself good night

Seth: night

**OK I KNOW STILL ISNT GREAT BUT AT LEAST ITS GETTING SOMEWHERE, I SAID THIS WAS A SS STORY AND IT IS ITS JUST THAT I WILL TAKE A WHILE TO GET THERE BUT IN THE MID TIME ULL SEE SOME RM.**

**ANY COMPLAINS, COMMENTS, SUGESTIONS, TRAUMAS, REQUESTS?**

**YOU CAN DO IT RIGHT DOWN!**


	4. why am i smiling!

**DICLAIMER: yeah yeah it isnt mine.**

**Here we go again!**

**why am i smiling?**

* * *

After summer had gone to bed seth had stayed there thinking about what had just happened.

_Why was I nervous specially when she mentioned ana, I mean yeah weve had a great time, she is kind of cute but she is not the kind of girl I date plus im with ana_

_Im probably just seeing things that aren't there because im sleepy_

_Yeah that's it._

He convinced himself there was nothing going on and before he could proceed to think about it any further ryans voice got his attention

Ryan: dude you have no idea what just happened

Seth: let me guess marissa told you she loved you and finally we can all experience peace and happiness!

Ryan: dude I would be passed out if that had happened

Seth: let me dream man!

Ryan: whatever, what I was going to say was that she kissed me! Can you believe it

Seth: wow! You mean she grabbed you and kissed you

Ryan: seth please be real, no I kissed and even though at first she was kind of fighting it she kissed me back

Seth : well I guess that's a start

Ryan: sure it is she couldn't stop kissing me!

Seth: because you wouldn't let her! You said she was fighting it

Ryan: yeah! But just for like 5 seconds

Seth: I'll be impressed when she kisses you or when you're dating

Ryan: man im telling you, it wont take long!

Seth: ok there is something we need to clarify in case that in a million years you two decide to quit the drama and get together.

Ryan just looked at him unsure waiting for him to continue..

Seth: she's my cousin and if she decides to give you a shot then its gonna be because she really likes you.And we both know you like to chase girls, get phone numbers and flirt around everywhere we go.

Ryan: I don't think you should be one talking

Seth: hey I wont deny that ive flirt sometimes, maybe even gotten a few phone numbers and call the girls once or twice but that's it.

Ryan: sometimes! A few! Once or twice!

Seth: whatever that doesn't matter the point is that the difference between us is that I don't do anything else I never go out with them I just call that's it and you, well you take it to another level.

Seth: and if you are gonna have something with marissa you gotta quit that habit and settle for this girl.

Ryan: man you know I really like her

Seth: I know I know but I also know you and all im asking is for you to think about it, if you wanna go for it awesome but if you do it make sure you know what you are giving up for her and that its worth it so that you don't chanche your mind down the road!

Ryan: seth I can assure you that, I am goig for it, its worth it and I am not gonna chanche my mind.

Seth: ok now that we cleared that up!

His face chanched from a priest giving a sermon to a 6 year old who was told could eat as much candy as wanted

Seth: fill me in the details!

Ryan: dude you sounded like a girl. ryan said making a face towards him

Seth: that's because on the inside I am just a pretty little girl. he said mocking a gay voice

Ryan: dude its getting scary

Seth: oh come on, you know you wanna tell me!

Ryan: yeah!. he said getting exited as well

Seth: so come on tell me

Ryan: ok well fist we were you know taking a walk and very carefully i grabbed her hand…

Seth: god! This is so exiting!. he said interrupting ryan

Ryan: dude quit it, it was fun for a while its getting scary again

Seth :sorry, continue. putting on a manly voice

Ryan: ok when I finally got her hand in mine, at first I thought she was gonna pull it out but she didn't she just turned to me and smiled……

Ryan continued telling his story for a while until they both were falling sleep, they went to bed with a grin in each other faces, ryan for marissa and seth...well he wasn't exactly sure what had caused itor who, he could say it was because of ryan and marissa but he was too selg-absorbed to believe that.

All he knew was that he couldn't stop smiling and he liked that.

* * *

**another chapter to the list, and while i know it isnt great yet, i think its getting better but thats just me, so tell me what you think please i know there must be something on your mind and i would love to hear it... or read it.**


	5. girls side

**DISCLAIMER:** **still not mine.**

**Thanks to the few people that have review, fastforwarddd,coheny and june.louise**

**I** **wish more people would do it so I can know what you like and what you don't, maybe there are some stuff I could improve, I'm open to constructive criticism, just as long as you aren't rude, its not what you say but how you say it.**

**Help me so that I can give you and entertaining story!**

**On with the show!**

Summer was about to fall asleep when Marissa came in barely making any noise and that's what got summers attention.

Usually when she came back from being with Ryan she wouldn't stop complaining about how annoying he was, asking herself and the world why he had to chase her and bother her so much.

Most of the time she was telling herself all that to stop herself from giving him a shot but tonight she wasn't she was juts numb and quiet and that was something summer wasn't expecting.

Summer: what's going on?

Marissa: god you scared me! I thought you were asleep!

Summer ignored her and when straight to the point like she usually did.

Summer: why aren't you annoying me like you always do by telling me how annoying Ryan is?

Marissa: like I said I thought you were asleep. She said in a low voice and a little annoyed while getting into bed, causing summer to move (yes they shared the bed)

Summer: yeah right like that would stop you! Come on tell me what's going on!

Marissa: its late and I'm tired you said it yourself it's the same old story, she said as she turned off the bedside lamp and laid in the bed with her back turned to summer.

Summer who was resting in her arm facing Marissa's back

Summer: come on Marissa what's going on! She said shaking Marissa

Marissa: summer just sleep! She let it out a little frustrated

Summer: hey I know you, not for a long time but I know you, specially when it comes to Ryan, I know what every single reaction caused by him means and if you aren't trying to convince yourself that he is just a immature pain in the ass! Then it's because he did something that proved you that he isn't.

Marissa: summer…

Summer: don't summer me, come on it's the first time I actually wanna hear about it and I know you wanna tell me.

Marissa stayed quiet for a while and just when summer was about to give up and go to sleep Marissa leaned her self in one arm facing summer.

Marissa: ok but this is very complicated I don't want you just to listen I want you to understand it and help me.

Summer: well I can assure I will listen, I can't assure that I'll understand but I will try but why would you ask my help its not like I know too much in that department.

Marissa: come on you know more that you think you do, seriously sum you surprise me every time you speak you have this weird combination, you are young but think like an older person, you have all this grown up ideals and you follow them but still you act like any other kid who just wants to have fun!

Summer: as much as I enjoy being flattered and told how amazing I am!

Faking that, cocky egocentric voice she always uses when talking about herself.

Marissa interrupted her

Marissa: don't get too exited

Summer smiled and told her

Summer: just tell me already

Marissa: ok here's the deal, you know I was with Ryan

Summer just nodded and Marissa continued

Marissa: well we were taking a walk and suddenly he grabbed my hand, but that's not what surprises me, it's the fact that I was kind of glad he did, and even though it didn't bothered me I wanted him to think that because I don't want anything happening between us.

Since summer didn't said a word she was trying to understand, Marissa continued

When he grabbed my hand I turned to him to tell him that he shouldn't do that, but I couldn't help it but smile, he looked so nervous, he was even scared of my reaction I could tell and when I didn't say anything his face changed from that to a very very happy one, he looked so cute!

Marissa let out a moan of desperation and frustration combined with other mixed up emotions and buried her face in the pillow.

Summer stayed quiet for a while trying to process the information and when she finally felt she got it she spoke.

Summer: ok this is what I understood, he grabbed your hand but that didn't bothered you, you were actually enjoying it, what bothered you was that you were enjoying it?

Marissa: pretty much

Summer: Men we do are complicated!

Marissa: I know it doesn't make any sense when I say it but in my head it does!

Summer: no it does makes sense, well I think it does, just answer me this

Summer: do you like him?

Marissa: we both know the answer to that, she said very frustrated and looking at summer like she had just asked the obvious question ever.

Summer: I know, just answer

Marissa: I know this is some kind of cheap physiology trick you are using

Summer: well do you want me to understand and help you

Marissa just remained quiet

Summer: that's what I thought, and it isn't cheap physiology, mocking being hurt

Marissa just rolled her eyes and summer continued

Summer: so we've established that you like him and we know he likes you and wants something serious with you, now hypothetically speaking all is in favour for you two to have a great relationship, all your family knows him, likes him, and trusts him so that wont be a problem, I've seen you guys and sometimes when you are in peace one can see you get each other, I know you can talk to him and you feel safe and comfortable when you are with him, besides he makes you laugh…a lot… am I right?

Marissa who by this point had a smile on her face nodded and spoke

Marissa: yeah you are right about all that stuff

Summer: ok, now the question is why don't you want anything happening between you guys, or better said why do you fight something between you two when we both know you want to give him a shot

Marissa: that's just the thing summer

I do want to give a shot so much that it bothers me, but more than that I want to not want to give him a shot!

Do you understand?

Summer: hold on I'm tying, geez every time I think I have the answer you go and change the question

Marissa: I know its complicated and I really whish it wouldn't be

Summer: ok you say you do want something serious with him and that's the thing that bothers you; you would want to not like him?

Marissa: yes! Again with the frustrated moan

Summer: but why?

Marissa: ok how can I put it so that it makes sense to you, she was asking herself more than summer

Before summer could say anything Marissa's face illuminated you could almost see the light bulb lighting up.

Marissa: let's put it this way, lest make the example with you and Seth

Summer: why would that example make sense to me?

Marissa ignored her and continued

Lest say Seth told you he likes you and we know you like him too, summer made a face and was about to protest when Marissa continued, hypothetically speaking summer, even though we both know it isn't hypothetically.

Summer was going to protest again but Marissa didn't let her

Marissa: don't even try to deny it

Summer: I don't like him

Marissa: yeah and I don't like Ryan

Summer: but you do! Summer said a little to frustrated

Marissa: so do you, we could go on all night long so just face it, you like my cousin

Summer: ok i won't say he isn't cute, and we've had a great time, there may be a little attraction but that's it, from that to me liking him its really different

Marissa: how it's that different, it sounds the same to me

Summer: no it isn't, when I say I like a guy its more than physical, its because I know him and like his personality as well, its serious but without feelings involved, yet, but they are starting to develop.

Marissa: and you say I'm complicated

Summer: shut up I thought we were talking about you and Ryan

Marissa: we are but I need you to feel it so that u can understand

Summer: ok ok I'll do it, let's say I like Seth and he tells me he likes me too and wants something serious with me, but he has a girlfriend?

Marissa: let's say he and Anna broke up

Summer: so he broke up with his girlfriend and goes after me and you think I'm gonna be waiting for him with arms wide open? Please

Marissa: lest just say he doesn't have a girlfriend would you give him a shot

Summer: I don't know, I cant say it'll required me to be there to know, but I think i wouldn't

Marissa: exactly! Now tell me why?

Summer: I don't know, I mean maybe some part of me would like to but I know him

We do have chemistry and its great when I'm with him, sometimes I even forget he has a girlfriend and that he is a player, but then I remember and distant myself form him.

Marissa: that exactly what happens with me and Ryan, but he doesn't have a girlfriend, he has a lot!

Summer: well yeah but that's just because he has never cared for one of then to settle down besides there are not girlfriends they are just random girls

Marissa: I know but still

Summer: I get it I really do, but I do think he really likes you and he knows that if something happens with you it's serious.

Marissa: yeah but what if even if he cares about me, he cant help it, look I really want to be with him but I don't wanna get hurt I really don't want that, I couldn't take it from him.

Summer: Marissa out of fear you may be denying your self happiness, if you have fear you aren't going to do anything, I know it's easy for me to say it, but he's been after you for what, a year already come on I think he deserves a chance, plus he may be a player but I don't see him as a cheater.

Marissa: I don't either but what if he's like Seth and has a girlfriend, doesn't cheat on her but still when she's not around behaves like if he didn't have one.

Summer: well I guess you got to take the risk and find out.

Marissa: I know, and I had already chose not to take the risk, and everything was great, then he comes and confuses me, I swear I was about to tell him I would give him a shot

Summer: and would that be so bad, what have you got to loose, its your decision, think about it and only chose when you are ready I don't want you to regret it no matter what you chose.

Marissa: but how do I chose that's the thing I don't know anymore that's why I need your help.

Summer: you just got to decide if he and what you have or may have its worth the risk.

Marissa: ugh I was afraid you'll say that! She let out a moan of frustration, desperation, annoyance and lots of other stuff.

Summer: well that's why its been said that "Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't." Ericka Jong I think.

Marissa: why do you always have to bring your philosophy to the talk, at lest one quote.

Summer: because if I know something about life its thank to philosophy and quotes, she said while laying in bed, now I already helped you to figure it out, the rest is up to you, good night.

Marissa: I hate you when you're right

summer: the you must hate me all the time, she said faking her cocky voice and closing her eyes

Marissa: shut up! she said and close her eyes as well, but started thinking instead of sleeping

Finally after a while Marissa made a decision, one that will take a lot of will power to maintain but she knew it was the right thing to do.

**OK CONGRATS IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR, ITS KIND OF LONG BUT YOU KNOW GIRLS SIDE OF THE SITUATION IS ALWAYS MORE COMPLICATED AND THE TALKS WELL YOU KNOW IT TAKES A WHILE.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR.**


	6. theres nothing going on

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT EVEN OWN MYSELF, MY PARENTS JUST SOLD ME TO AN EIGHTY EIGHT YERS OLD MILLIONARE GUY.JUST KIDDING**

**Hey I just want to say thanks, the reviews have improved( a lot), people its actually doing it, other than _coheny, ha-ha, _no seriously thanks to all you guys it made me happier that I expected, I guess that's why everyone asks for them and now I believe when authors say reviews make their day, it sure made mine.**

**Finally I want to say that this is a ss story and ss is coming in the near future, Its just that Ryan and Marissa are a big reason of why Seth and summer even met, so I'm kind of writing them first so I can get them out of the spot light and focus on the couple we all love.**

**Now I don't know when I will be posting again, this is going to be a hectic week for me, im gonna be really busy since my little brother is in town(only for a week), he lives in phoenix arizona and I haven't seen him in like 2 years, so im gonna try to spend as much time with him as I can.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day, (or that day a few hours later since they stayed up till the wee hours), they were up at 6 am, wish caused summer not to be in the best mood.

They were all gathered in the grass area waiting for the nuns to start a new "fun" activity that will "bring them together as persons and with the lord"

Summer had already cleaned herself and was sitting under a tree like a zombie, she tried to stay away from everybody or she was just going to be all bitchy and stuff because 1) she had barely slept and 2) she was still sleepy, and everyone who knew her stayed away as well, it was like a no written rule, stay away from her at least until half an hour has passed since she opened her eyes but apparently Seth decided to ignore it.

Seth: hey you zombie, this will make it easier to wake up, he said as he handled her a cup of coffee

Summer: oh thanks…..(she said as if referring to the coffee) for calling me zombie I really appreciate it , summer who surprised Seth and herself took the cup very nicely and didn't glared at him like if he was stupid. They both grinned at each other.

Seth: you know anything for you! He putted a hand on his chest and mocking a sweet genuine voice while he took a sit next to her, actually closer than they both expected him too, but it didn't felt weird, they didn't even noticed.

Summer took a sip of her coffee and frowned when she almost spited it.

Summer: what's up with the coffee Cohen, I think it may need a little sugar? She said being sarcastic because even if summer liked sweet coffee it was way too sweet.

Seth: well what can I say I'm a sweet guy he said trying to sound sweet

But broke into a grin when he saw the weird look summer was giving him

Summer: yeah I'm sure you are, and patted him on the back

Seth: so Marissa told me to stay away because you're not a morning person…I kinda was expecting you to throw the coffee on my face that's why I waited until it wasn't that hot to come over here.

Summer just laughed

Seth: I'm serious I was looking for you and she was like noo! Don't go there; it was very dramatic, he said in a dramatic voice.

Summer: hey I am not that bad, and I am a morning person, its just that I love to sleep and it really puts me on a bad mood when people wakes me up, and this nuns geez haven't they heard of manners, they wake us up almost throwing us water. She signed very dramatically at the end

Seth: i know, they should totally be like "summer sweetie wake up baby, its time to get up." He said in a girlie voice

Summer: shut up, I swear just because they have god on their side, or I would totally kick their ass!

Seth: in moments like these I know heaven is made for people like you!

Summer just glared at him and seths grin only grew wider, so summer couldn't help it but to grin back, they stayed like that for a while until both of them stopped grinning but stayed staring at each other.

Their little moment was interrupted by Marissa

Marissa: hey, she's smiling and you're still alive, I guess it's safe for me to be here

Seth, who putted his arms around summer, as if making sure she didn't move, answered.

Seth: yes I've got her under control.

summer: yes he does, she said in a low voice more to herself than to anyone else.

Ryan: hey mm the nuns are freaking out, they want everyone to be forming a circle and holding hands, come hurry up or were going to hell for not listening to them…. that's what the say. He said as he approached them and grabbed Marissa's hand and pulled her with him.

Seth stud up and held out his hand for summer, which she gladly took

Summer: thanks

They walked were the others stood and didn't noticed that they were still holding hands; they got in the circle and began with what would be the "activity of the day".

* * *

Summer: ugh I need water but I can't move. She complained as she lay on the grass all sweaty and tired.

Seth: oh come on it wasn't that bad!

Summer just glared at him then turned to Marissa as if asking for help

Marissa: not all of us play soccer and run like idiots for two straight hours.

Summer: thank you she said and turned to Seth and stuck her tongue out!

Seth: ryan come on help me out here!

Ryan: dude im so tired I cant even speak!

Summer: water, water….

Seth looked over at summer and couldn't help but smile she was trying to move but she couldn't she looked so funny.

Seth: come on, stand up, he said as he pulled her up with his hands around her waist.

Summer, who just accepted the help and slid her arm around his neck to hold herself hadn't feel uncomfortable until her eyes met Marissa's and she glared at summer like insinuating something.

Summer quickly took her and his hands away so that they weren't touching

Seth: I thought you couldn't move

Summer: turns out Im not that tired anymore

Summer couldn't stand anymore Marissa's grin and insinuating glare together with seths confused on and she decided to run away from the awkward situation.

Summer: I uh gonna go get some water… yeah, she said and started to walk away

Marissa: ill go with you, she called after summer and got up to follow her.

* * *

Seth just stared at them and then turned to ryan.

Seth: what was all that about.

Ryan: uh my guess is, summer felt uncomfortable when marissa looked at her like that because she realised the situation.

Seth: what situation?

Ryan: you know like she realised you were being too friendly.

Seth: no we weren't, I was just helping her up!

Ryan: Yeah, you have spent all day holding hands, actually all weekend, your hands were on her waist and hers on your neck, I'm sure Anna or summers boyfriend would be trilled to see that.

Seth: summer has a boyfriend?

Ryan: I don't know I just assumed that, I mean shes cute I guess she does

Seth: maybe she doesn't

Ryan: dude that's not the point, seriously I'm started to think Marissa is right.

Seth: right about what?

Ryan: she thinks you are into each other, she told me summer denies it and you haven't yet realised it, then I told her that you were just being you, all flirty and stuff that once were out of here you wouldn't even remember her but I don't know anymore.

Seth remained quiet fro a while before answering

Seth: i don't like her that way, I have a girlfriend, I just really had fun with her that's it, shes really cool to hang out with. He said in a quiet but firm voice and walked away to pack his stuff, they were leaving today.

Ryan just stared at him and shook his head

Ryan: what ever you need to tell yourself, he said to himself in a low voice.

* * *

Marissa: summer wait

Summer: oh sorry didn't realise you were coming

She stopped and Marissa cached up with her

Marissa: im sorry I didn't meant to make you feel uncomfortable but you cant denied that there is something going on

Summer: I know, she said in a low voice almost ashamed.

Marissa: look, I really wish I didn't have to say this but I like you and you're my friend so I have too, she was going to continue but summer interrupted.

Summer: I know, believe me, even if he didn't had a girlfriend I wouldn't take him seriously and im not, I have no interest at all in dating anyone.

Marissa: im sorry

Summer: why, there's nothing to be sorry for, look I had fun this weekend, today were going back and things are gonna go back to the way they used to be, he goes back to his girlfriend and to his player status at school and I will go back to not talking to him.

Marissa: if it makes any difference, I know him and I cant tell that he really enjoyed hanging out with you.

Summer: I did too but that's it, don't feel bad I didn't even liked him I told you, yes I am attracted to him but that's it, it was fun for the weekend its time to move on.

Marissa: yeah, I just don't think its gonna be that easy.

* * *

That was it they packed and went back home, since the whole incident happened seth and summer stayed as far away form each other as possible.

They got home and Marissa said she'll call, summer didn't really cared if she did it or if she didn't, for her it had just all being part of the amazing weekend.

Summer went to school on Monday, when she arrived she went to Hugh her friends and stuff, everyone was telling what they did during the summer.

Taylor: summer, summer

Summer: uh?

Holly: god summer wake up, why are you so quiet.

Summer: uh you know first day of school it just sucks

Taylor: I thought you were always happy on first day of school, you know you get bored on the summer, plus we spent all summer without or daily seth cohen dosis.

Holly: totally I know, look there he is

Taylor: he looks even hotter that last time I saw him, if that's even possible

Holly: ugh I know, why does he have to be so hot.

Taylor: hey don't complain… enjoy!

Both girls burst into laughing and summer just stayed there quiet thinking how much things had changed, usually she would have just laughed at her fiends and yeah looked at him a little thinking he was kind of hot but she didn't say it, she would tell them to remember that as hot as he was, he was also a jackass but today all she could think of was, yeah there goes seth cohen, and wonder what things would be like from now on, when she first saw him in the camp and Marissa told her he was her cousin she knew that from that moment things would be different at school, but when the camp ended she had a feeling that things wouldn't change that much… little did she knew.

**ok I know it wasn't great but I needed to show a little of how they felt.**

**Tell me what you think and even though I have the story planned already I'm open to ideas, suggestions all welcomed.**


	7. changes

**DISCLAIMER: SO THE EIGHTY EIGHT DUDE DIED AND I OWN MYSELF AGAIN BUT THE OC STILL ISNT MINE.**

**Ok I wasn't planning on updating again this week, but since I got a good response for the last chapter and I had a little free time here we go again, thanks to all the people who have review, the ones that have been doing it in a regular basis and the new ones I'm glad you liked it, I was a little unsure of the chapter but I saw you liked it and that's all that matters., I'm gonna try to give you as much ss as I can but the real thing its set to come in the second part of this story but don't worry this one wont last much longer. Now I always respond to my reviewers, but _jules _isn't registered s and didn't leave me a mail so thanks and to _adamsohot_ last chapter was for you, you didn't liked the fifth I'm glad you liked the sixth. **

Seth Cohen walked trough the door, back at school, usually he hated to come back to school but this time he was kind of curious to go back, after what Ryan had said, he had been thinking a lot.

He wasn't confuse he just didn't know anything anymore, ok he goes to a camp with his best friend and his cousin, he thought It was gonna be kind of fun but mostly annoying, imagine alone with Ryan and Marissa away from everyone who knew them and parents yeah not only that, all weekend, it couldn't be worst, but instead he found this girl, he had already seen her at school and thought she was cute but that was it she was like any other random girl, but at the camp it had been something completely different from what he could have ever expected or imagined, it was true that he had a great time with her, she was really funny and smart and you could be having a conversation with her and she would amaze you, you could learn so much from just talking to her and it was physically impossible for Seth not to laugh when he was with her.

But was there really something more than a great weekend?

He couldn't even tell if he liked the idea of summer being into him, and he had no idea if he liked her, it was also true that even if they had formally met on Friday it didn't felt that way, he felt comfortable around her from the very beginning and she had told him the same thing.

_Flashback_

_It was Saturday in the late afternoon, it was kind of dark and summer was in the back of the house sitting under a tree so involved in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a face really close to hers until she felt the warm of his breath._

_Seth: hi_

_Summer: umm hi, can I ask you a question_

_Seth: sure_

_Summer: why are you almost sitting on my lap?_

_Seth who couldn't help it but laugh move himself to sit next to her, he had been previously_ _straddling her, because when he arrived she was so lost in space that it was even cute, so he wanted to see how lost she really was, he wasn't going to kiss her, just let her think so._

_Seth: well I thought you were Santa!_

_Summer just give him a weird look_

_Seth: so what are you doing here anyway?_

_Summer: uh just hanging out here_

_Seth: you really like to get away from people don't you?_

_Summer: why do you say so?_

_Seth: well, uh I've seen you around school a couple of times and you hang out with the popular crowd and still are really quiet around school, you always seem so distant like your body is there but your mind isn't and here you are hiding from the camp_

_Summer: its just that, well I do hang out with the popular crowd but I know this people and I don't trust them, the only ones that are really my friends are Taylor and holly but I know that as soon as were out of school the friendship ends I just cant call it a real friendship when we don't speak to each other in the whole summer. and I'm not hiding I just like to find a place where I feel comfortable and can have some alone time you know, relax and just get away from anything else, someplace where its only me._

_Seth: in that case I can go if you want me too. He said starting to stand up but summer stopped him trying not to look like she really wanted him to stay but failing_

_Summer: don't! She almost yelled, I mean its okay you don't have to go, you can stay…., if you want to_

_Seth just smiled and answered_

_Seth: I want to, thanks_

_summer: you know its weird, I've always had trouble in calling my classmates friends even if I treated them for over a year but with you, I just met you and somehow it doesn't feel that way, I can be myself around you and I can talk to you knowing for sure, you're not gonna judge me or repeat anything you hear, its either that way or you do a great job pretending._

_Seth had a smile on his face, one that made summers heart beat faster when he showed her those dimples._

_Seth: mmm sorry I'm not a good actor_

_Summer just smiled as well, and Seth thought she looked so cute, like a little girl who was genuinely happy._

_Seth: but seriously I'm really glad you feel that way, because you make me feel like that too and I was afraid I scared you if I told you since we barely know each other but i see that didnt stopped you._

_Summer: mm no I actually told you in hope that you'll get scared and run away, don't speak to me the rest of the weekend, but i see it didn't worked. she said faking a disappointed voice._

_Seth: sorry you're stuck with me whether you like it or not!_

_Summer: dam! Why does this happens to me of all people._

_Seth: yeah life's a bitch!_

_they smiled at each other and remained quiet for a while but not a awkward kind of silence it was more of a comforting one, but it was broke by Seth, when suddenly he moved so that he was laying on the grass resting his head on summers lap._

_Summer: what... are you doing? She was taken by surprise and her first reaction was to lift her hands._

_Seth: I'm making myself comfortable._

_Summer: oh you should have said that before, is there anything I can do to help you achieve your goal? She asked in a way too sarcastic tone._

_Seth: as a matter of fact there is, if you could play with my hair that would be great, I'm a little stressed and that its really therapeutic._

_Summer: I was being sarcastic in case you didn't noticed_

_Seth: I wasn't and I did notice I just choose to ignore it. he said and closed his eyes_

_Summer just looked at him and was about to reply but decided against it, they could go on all night and she wasn't looking forward that, if playing with his hair was gonna shut him up, she'll do it, it wasn't that hard. _

_After a while Seth had fallen asleep or that's what summer thought when she kissed his cheek but he wasn't he just didn't say a thing because he knew it would make her uncomfortable and it wasn't like he minded._

And now Seth Cohen had no idea what was going to happened next, most of all he had no idea of what he wanted to happened next, yes it was really awesome to meet her, and he couldn't help but think they may have something especial but he also couldn't help to think he had a girlfriend, who he cared about, true they didn't have the same connection he had felt with summer but still she was hot, besides who was summer tree days ago, just another girl and Anna ha been his girl for a year now, besides with Anna he had this serious relationship without too much commitment, without feeling married and he wasn't sure if he was ready to give up his popularity status with girls and settle for one.

So he decided to just let things happened and keep going, was he really going to change his fun with girls and his one year hot girlfriend over a weekend and over a girl he just meet, not really.

After listening to her friends drool over Seth Cohen summer decided it was better not to tell them what had happened over the weekend, it wasn't that bid deal anyway, in the camp she had thought about it when Marissa mentioned that she liked Seth, and she knew it was impossible for them to have something more than fun and the truth was, that summer wasn't sure if that was something good or bad but she had the hope that even if nothing else happened they could be friends, but after the last day she really had no idea if she wanted that anymore, she had no idea of nothing anymore, they met, they clicked, they laughed and flirted for over a whole weekend and it was great but was that it?

She really didn't know and was too tired to think about it, summer Roberts didn't like drama and she wasn't going to let her life get complicated by a guy she just met, I mean who was Seth Cohen three days ago, just some dude with a pretty face.

Sure it felt good and it felt special but maybe it was just a one time thing, you know usually when one goes on vacation, on a trip or whatever, you feel completely different everything it's the same but better that's why vacation are so special it gives you the chance of doing whatever you want during that time knowing you'll come back to the real thing, maybe that was just good weekend and that's it, you live it once, get the memory forever and keep going.

Maybe it was so special because it was spontaneous, different, one time deal, she shouldn't obsess over it, she should just move on.

If what they shared was so special why hadn't it happened before?

_SUMMER:UGH I´M DOING IT AGAIN, STOP IT, LOOK AT HIM, HES BACK TO HIS OLD SELF, FLIRTY, POPULAR, JACKASS, SUMMER YOURE NOT GONNA LET A LOUSY WEEKEND,( WELL IT WASN'T LOUSY IT WAS A GREAT WEEKEND )THAT'S NOT THE PONT, THREE DAYS ARENT GOING TO CHANGE YOUR LIFE._

But sometimes what happens to you isn't your choice and when you are hopping nothing has changed its because it already has, every action has a cause and a reaction. Some times details are overlook, little things don't get our attention, and we don't notice but this details, this little things make the difference the question is, are we ready to deal with the changes?

Now I'm going through changes, changes

God, I feel so feel so frustrated lately

When I get suffocated, save me

Now I'm going through changes, changes

3 DOORS DOWN- CHANGES.

**There you go, I was afraid of writing this because I know some of you aren't going to like it, but it needed to be done, trust me there will be a lot of ss in the second part but right now this is how it has to be. I hope you can still review and tell me what you think, and like I said before I'm open to any kind of suggestions so please don't doubt on telling me.**


	8. and just like that gone

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE.**

**Hey, so my lil bro it's gone (which sucks) but know I have time again, now before I continue I would like to give a recommendation if u haven't seen _superman returns_ I'll say what the hell are you waiting for? Seriously awesome movie, Brandon Routh, great actor he's…. he's superman that's it,****Kate Bosworth, great actress I really liked her and I thought being brunette she looks a lot like Jessica Simpson, but I wont be surprised if you think I'm stupid I always find similarities in people that no one else sees ... probably becausethere is none but...,Bryan singer, dude what a way to bring him back after 19 years, and about Kevin spacey mmm he did a great work he really did but I don't think the character suits him I just don't see him as lex luthor, he is suppose to be more evil and to the point, not so sarcastic and ironic. But it was AWESOME. Seriously manny( my brother) and I were like two 10 year old kids all exited with their favourite super hero, which its funny because he is ten but I'm not, i cant help it comics movies are my favourites they rock, i cant wait to see spider-man 3, i know im pathetic.**

**Now after the movie recommendation I would also recommend you to review after you read, see I knew last chapter was going to give me less reviews but that sucks, I know its more secured for people to review when there is ss involved in the chapter because it makes it easier for you to like it, and that's great I love reviews that tell me how much they loved the chapter but I also want to hear from you when you didn't liked it its as important for me if not more, just tell me the truth.**

**Maybe I'm doing something wrong or there is some modifications or details that I could improve which also would improve the story.**

**Look after all this is all about you and what you want but if you don't tell me there isn't much I can do.**

* * *

it had been a week since the camp and Marissa did called summer, they started to hang out and evenif they had just met it was really cool and their friendship seemed to be way deeper than just a few days, summer met all Marissa's family, which was a really cool family they were very close and had a lot of trust, she started to be all days all day at Marissa's place, they would talk and talk mostly about Ryan ,oh sorry I forgot to mention that Marissa and Ryan are a couple now, yes she finally decided to give him a shot, even though there isn't much difference, he still chases her around and she still ignores him.

Sometimes I think she's trying to protect herself from being hurt, "don't let him get close enough or he'll be able to hurt you" then why does she dates him?

but others I just think she likes to have him begging , who knows but one day he's gonna get tired of her and she's gonna regret it.

Anyway

Summer and Seth have been hanging out too, because summer goes out with Marissa, which means with Ryan which means also Seth.

When he goes out with them he never brings Anna unless they go out with the whole family, and of course everyone thinks summer is into Seth, because it'll be the four of them, Ryan and Marissa (as one) and Seth and summer( as two) but everyone just assumes they are twocute couples.

At the beginning it was really like in the camp even when Anna was around, they would flirt and stuff but they didn't see it that way.

Once they went out to a picnic, they were at this place that had swimming pools and a huge garden to play. The whole cooper-Cohen family plus, Ryan, summer and Anna went there.

They were at the pool and were playing some sort of pool football, they were in two teams, Ryan summer and Johnny (Marissa's little brother) versus Seth, Danny (Marissa's big brother) and Sandra (Seth's and Marissa's cousin) Marissa and Anna weren't on the water, Marissa because she was a girl on that uncomfortable monthly condition. And Anna because she wasn't the kind of girl who played stuff like that. (She was kind of quiet)

Seth and summer, even they still had that connection and flirted a little were bothwere aware that Seth had a girlfriend who was there, but they also knew they weren't doing anything wrong they were just friends right?

So it was a coincidence (it really was) that Seth had to cover summer whenever she had the ball and vice versa. Which lead to a lot of touching, if summer got the ball Seth would grave her and take it away but not without summer fighting for it, you can imagine that both on bating suits, under the water, hands all over the place yeah, and that was if summer even got the chance to grab the ball because if someone throw it to her Seth would grab her by the waist with one arm and get the ball with the other but since summer kept fighting… yeah again with the touching.

No one saw it that way they all thought it they were just playing and they were, it wastrue they didn't choose to block each other and didn't intentionally enjoy the "playing" but the truth was they did.

* * *

days that becomed weeks passed by and those "incidents" were very common.

It was like that for a while until summer started to think it was time to respect herself and stopped it, mostly because she started to see a side of Seth Cohen she didn't liked.

He was really popular at school and he started to say hi to her and talk to her, he would spend all lunch with her and since she always was surrounded by people it didn't looked weird, actually no one ever knew seth cohen was there because of summer, holly and Taylor and lots of summers "friends" started to hang out with him as well and would be all flirty with him and he didn't complained and that didn't bother summer, it was the fact that he would go home and say they stalked him and didn't leave him alone when he was there as well, or he would be all friendly with poor girls that got all exited when he knew he didn't cared at all about them and summer hated that, why did he had to be like that, get them all exited over nothing , he would say hi to them and hug them just to the next day didn't even look at them. He had no idea how much he hurt those girls by doing that and that was something summer didn't liked at all.

She started to think Seth Cohen wasn't worth it after all, she never imagined she would be the kind of girl who just by being told by a guy (who she knew was a jackass) she was special or had beautiful eyes, would get all exited and ignore the fact that he was lying just to get to her pants by believing that maybe he had change for her, that with her it was different.

It was bullshit and summer knew it! people hardly change and when they do, its more like modifications, the essence of who you are its always left and it always comes out, you are who you are beyond your means, ok I can accept change when you mature, it can happen because its also true that you are who you want to be, but not at 16, not when you are a really good looking kid, athletic and popular, she wasn't blaming him, it wasn't only his fault, it was in some way but It also had a lot to do with the fact that everyone wanted to be him and the ones who didn't, wanted to hang out with him or date him, if he was cocky and not humble at all was because people treated him like he was the greatest thing alive, so eventually he started to believe it, anyway summer had not interest at all in treating him anymore, she didn't blamed or judged him but she didn't wanted or had to be close to him either.

" I don't hate you, but I don't like you either"

"I'm not gonna kill you, but I don't have to save you" BATMAN

and just like that seth cohen was out!

**

* * *

**

**Hope it was good or bad enough to make you review and tell me! **

**thanks**


	9. is it the end of a lousy story? NO

**DISCLAIMER: not mine…. Yet! ……..a girl can dream cant she?**

**Now I'm back with the final chapter, well there is gonna be one more but it's the same as this one, it was just too long so I cut it in two.**

**also if you havnt seen"pirates of the caribbean:death mans chest" ill say what the hell are you waiting for, seriously awesome movie, i had a blast in the movie teather, ugh i love capitan jack sparrow!**

**Hope you like it!**

**By the way thanks to the few people that reviewed, specially to _luke_ who didn't leave a mail to answer, if you're reading I found your review very constructive and I had to do the chapter again, focus more on Seth's feelings on the situation, I cant help it but I always focus more on summer, and to there you go more dialogue.**

**See if you tell me I can actually do something about it!**

**

* * *

**

Seth and Ryan had been in Seth's room for a while now, Ryan was on Seth's computer and Seth was lying on his bed playing with a tennis ball (summer had left it in his room).

Seth had arrived from school a little quiet, which was extremely weird, Ryan was surprised Seth wasn't going on an on about which girls he met and how they were all over him, or telling him all the funny stuff summer did or said.

Ryan: hey what's up with you?

Ryan asked but Seth kept throwing up the ball he had on his hands.

Ryan: Seth!

Seth: what! Dude why are you yelling god I'm here.

Ryan: well you didn't answer the first time

Seth: you had already talked to me, he asked a little surprised

Ryan: yes! I asked you what's up with you.

Seth answered standing up

Seth: um nothing, the usual, hey you wanna eat I'm hungry, and with that he was out of his room and to the kitchen.

Ryan: well he's hungry, it cant be that important. He said to himself, Seth eats a lot and when he is upset in any way he loses his appetite so if he was hungry it wasn't that bad.

When Ryan arrived to the kitchen Seth was watching some soccer classics he had on DVD, and was eating just some cookies, which in Seth meant, he's gonna be weird all day, there is something bothering him but he doesn't know what or doesn't accept the fact that hi is upset.

Ryan: ok now tell me what's going on, he said crossing his arms in front of Seth.

Seth: nothing! What's up _with you _and all the questions! He said emphasizing the "with you" part.

Ryan: dude, you're watching soccer classics and eating only cookies instead of the entire fridge!

Seth: well I'm not that hungry and I haven't seen this in a while!

Ryan: that's because you only see this when your upset and you haven't been in a while, and you're always hungry.

Seth: whatever I'm not upset

Ryan decided not to push it, when Seth was upset he couldn't keep things to himself he would tell him sooner or later.

* * *

Summer: hello she said in a not happy at all voice as she answered her cell, lately she was annoyed by Marissa. 

Marissa: hey girl what's up!

Summer: why are you in a good mood?

Marissa: hey is it really weird that I am, she asked trying to sound offended

Summer: yeah

Marissa: hey that's …. Never mind, remember we are going to go out today, come to my house around 7:30.

Summer: just out of curiosity... is Cohen coming?

Marissa: yes

Summer let out a frustrated moan.

Marissa: hey don't get too exited, she said in a sarcastic way

Summer: and is Anna coming?

Marissa: don't know, don't think so

Summer again with the frustrated moan

Marissa: what's up with all the questions and the frustrated moaning?

Summer: I don't know, I'm not in the mood for Cohen

Marissa: since when?

Summer: shut up, seriously I really wish he wasn't coming or at least that Anna was coming so that I don't have to pay attention to him

Marissa: well I can tell him to ask Anna if you want

Summer: no that's ok its better if he is alone that way I can ignore him and he'd have no one to talk too.

Marissa: you have such a good heart summer!

Summer: stop trying to be sarcastic it doesn't work for you she said matter of factly

Marissa: well stop being a bitch it works really great on you but it's kind of annoying

Summer: shut up, I have to get ready so I'll se you around 7:30 be ready at that time please.

Marissa: yeah yeah! I'm about to take a shower, be here on time and change your mood please, she said and hung up.

Summer rolled her eyes and got in the shower then she started to think (its weird that she thinks in the shower I know but shower time was the most relaxing thing for summer)

Summer wondered how is it possible to change ones feelings towards someone so much in so little time, how can someone go from being just some random guy, to be the guy who makes you smile and laugh and then to be a guy you don't want to have anything to do with.

How can you go from being amazed by him to be disgusted by him, summer cant understand it, all she knows is that the person once made her feel especial now makes her feel stupid, how could have she ever liked him?

From the beginning she knew he wasn't the type of guy she imagined she would ever like, and then she thought maybe I was wrong and now she asks herself, how could I be into someone who treats others like that? And it's not his fault but the truth is he is just kid who needs to grow up.

Then she met this awesome girl and become real friends with her but now she didn't felt that way anymore and summer knew what this meant, getting away like she always do.

* * *

After a couple of hours and lots of soccer Seth didn't say a thing and Ryan was surprised. 

Ryan: ok it's been like two hours and you still haven't said a thing tell me what's going on? Ryan whined

Seth: ok maybe there is something

Ryan: I knew it!

Seth: but I'm not upset, I'm just confused and I've trying to figure out but I can't.

Ryan: maybe I can help

Seth: I don't think so but you're not gonna stop annoying me until you know that's why I'm telling you.

Ryan: fair enough

Seth: this is the thing; you know how summer and I have become really good friends right

Ryan: you mean how you flirt and dye to kiss each other but don't!

Seth: ok, this is exactly why I didn't wanted to tell you

Ryan: ok ok sorry go on

Seth gives him an unsure look, he didn't want to tell him but he had to tell someone.

Seth: well today she was very distant; she didn't even looked at me and we're always together at school.

Ryan: that's it? He asked very surprised

Seth: mm yeah he answered a little unsure.

Ryan: dude you're such a girl, maybe she was busy or distracted what do I know, ugh I've been here all afternoon waiting for you to talk just to hear that!

He asked very frustrated and got up from the chair he was sitting on.

Seth: well you wanted to know! Frustrated as well

Ryan: yes bu…. Never mind I'm gonna get changed were going out today so get ready we leave at 8. And with that he was out leaving an even more confused Seth.

* * *

Seth entered Marissa's house and went to her room she was on the shower so he sit down in her bed and waited. 

After a while Marissa came out and Seth was so engrossed in the magazine he was reading that he didn't even noticed until she spoke… or yelled whatever.

Marissa: seth what the hell are you doing here! She said as she held her towel closer to her body but Seth didn't even looked up

Seth: I needed to talk to you he said with his eyes still on the magazine

Marissa: well couldn't you wait until I was out of the shower

Seth: that's what I did!

Marissa: I meant out of my room! She said very frustrated

Seth: calm down Marissa its not like I wanted to see to naked, you're not that hot!

Marissa: get out ass! She said as she throws a pillow to his face which knocked the magazine out of his hands.

Seth: god woman I was kidding and I was reading that!

Marissa looked down at the magazine and read

Marissa: 10 tips to make your man crazy in bed, she looked up at Seth with an grin on her face

Marissa: I always knew you were too clean and meticulous to be a man!

Seth: shut up I wasn't reading that, when you knocked the magazine out of my hands the page moved.

Marissa: Seth I don't care just get out! And started to push him to the door.

Seth: I really need to talk to you

Marissa: talk to Ryan

Seth: I've tried but he sucks! Seth whined please please

Marissa: fine what do you wanna talk about?

Seth: have you talked to summer?

Marissa: yes I spoke with summer before getting in the shower

Seth: hasn't she mentioned something about me, is she mad or something

Marissa: well she wasn't so trilled to hear your name why? What did you do?

Seth: that's the thing I did nothing I don't know why she is mad, she didn't spoke a word to me at school, hell she didn't even looked at me

Marissa: well that's summer sometimes she has those days when she is all bitchy and upset with the world and doesn't talk to people because she's gonna be rude and yelling and she doesn't like that.

Seth: that's what I thought but she was hanging out with everybody else and laughing and stuff

Marissa: well then just apologize

Seth: why would I do that if I didn't do anything!

Marissa: if she's acting like that it's because of something.

Seth: yeah but I did nothing it's not my fault she is in a bad mood

Marissa: ugh you're just as stubborn ad her!

Seth: exactly and if that's the way she wants it that's the way she's gonna have it, two can play this game.

Marissa: you don't … she was going to warn him that summer was no one to play games but never got to because he interrupted

Seth: thanks Marissa you didn't do much but you're definitely better than Ryan!

And with that he was out of the room very pleased with himself leaving a very confused and frustrated Marissa who just rolled her eyes and closed the door, she had to get ready she didn't have time for Seth and summers flirty games.

* * *

At 7:30 summer arrived at Marissa's house but as usual the lady wasn't ready Ryan had just gotten there and went to look for Cohen who as normal wasn't ready. 

Then Marissa came out at 7:45 and still wasn't ready then at 7:55 he finally came out and he received a death glare from summer but decided to ignore it then he looked at Ryan and Marissa who were lost in a make out session inside the range rover in the back seat.

Seth: hello summer, looking radiant as always he said in a fake polite way as he opened the door for her.

Summer: Cohen. That's all she said and got in the car.

Which again showed something was wrong, usually she would have said something sarcastic and they would go on and on teasing each other all night.

But that didn't happened instead

They drove in silence until Seth couldn't take it anymore and putted on some music.

Ryan and Marissa were still eating each other and summer was juts looking out of the window, Seth was dying to ask her what had he done, he was even thinking of apologizing but why would he? He did nothing to upset her.

He decide just to humour summer he would act the way she did, if she was nice he would be nice and if she was distant he could take it… right?

The night couldn't be slower and summer never said more to Seth than the "Cohen" she let out when she got in the car.

Seth was surprised to find out how boring it was to go out with Ryan and Marissa without talking to summer, actually he never went out with Ryan and Marissa, he went out with summer because he had never noticed how annoying Ryan and Marissa were until now, too bad for him because it went on like that for like a month until he got sick and stopped going out with them, he didn't know what had happened to summer but he no longer cared, maybe sometimes things just don't work but then again there was nothing to work on right?

* * *

When summer arrived home every time the went out she was kind of exhausted because it had been all so boring but mostly because she saw how Seth was dying to talk to her but didn't, it was true she had just stopped talking to him just like that and she even felt sorry about it but sometimes that's just the way it is, summer Roberts doesn't do drama, life you gotta keep it light, fun and interesting and she decided to get away from Seth and Marissa because they had potential for creating drama and summer had no interest on it, mostly because it was pointless drama, she could take some drama sure, but in the middle of two of the greatest relationships she's ever had something went wrong, things just weren't working for summer anymore, she didn't enjoy hanging out with them anymore, anytime she came back for hanging out with them she was frustrated and annoyed, when she used to be happy and relaxed. 

There's no need to put up with something you don't want

Something you don't feel comfortable with, something that causes you more problems than happiness, it was great for a while it really was, but not anymore, this was nothing new for summer, she met people, she liked this people and hanged out with them for a while until by some reason she didn't feel comfortable with this people anymore so she just got away with a good memory.

That's what summer does, she hates it but she cant help it, and its not all her fault either, sometimes there's no reason, there's no explanation at least not at that exact moment, in this life it's all new its all unexpected and its all mystery even it is really all the same, most of all that happens we never know why.. But there are a few that make sense with time, some which when in a time made you cry, now they make you who you are, truth to be told…

**It will continue next chapter.**


	10. its the lousy beginning of a great story

**DISCLAIMER: I'm in negotiations with fox and josh Schwartz but there isn't a close deal yet.**

**Here s the second part and the last chapter of this story, there isn't any dialogue its more of how they feel, and its like a few months after summer stopped hanging out with them just like that everybody continued living. I know at the beginning was _lousy_ but hey at least it fits the title, now it may not be that great now but I cant help it but feel proud, after all I did this and some people thought it wasn't that bad and other even thought it was good, I'm not being cocky but some stuff weren't that bad, at least for me but this is like my baby and you know how even if you suck your mom tells you, you did great well that's what happens to me, that what moms do!**

**now a some things i wanna clear up, yes there is gonna be a sequel i had alredy mention since the beginning that at least two parts there were going to be, the third depends on the response i get but mostly on what happens on real life since this is a real story translated into an oc fic.**

**now to _luke_ i´m glad you thougth it was fine and even if it seems to be hard to take the story further i think i can do it, i said it from the beginning this is nothing, the real thing its about tocome, now just one more thing are you a girl or a guy lol i´m just curious.**

**also some poeple mentioned that they should stop denieng their feelings, at this part of the story i dont think that is happening yet, i think mostly they havent realise what they feel or there wasnt a chance for real feelings to actually develop, so you cant denie what you dont feel.**

**Enjoy and leave a thought, you know the second part is coming and I have a lot of ideas but haven't started yet maybe there's some ideas you have we could work out if there is please tell me!**

**Also I'm going on vacations for a week to the beach, mazatlan to be exact so I will not post until I get back. (sorry for the long AN but I cant keep my mouth shut)**

_That's what summer does, she hates it but she cant help it, and its not all her fault either, sometimes there's no reason, there's no explanation at least not at that exact moment, in this life it's all new its all unexpected and its all mystery even it is really all the same, most of all that happens we never know why.. But there are a few that make sense with time, some which when in a time made you cry, now they make you who you are, truth to be told…_

she doesn't care anymore, what's done is done, she can't change the past and she has no interest in it, all she can do is learn from what she's lived and do better next time.

And even though now she can't care less about Seth Cohen and after having a great friendship something went wrong and summer and Marissa started to grow apart, she doest regret what happened because….

A year ago she went trough a lot of stuff, she had a lot of family problems and a lot of issues to face, and it was good to have for a while a distraction, Seth and Marissa, also Ryan, were there in a lot of good times, she laugh a lot with them and even if things didn't worked out it was fun for a while, now all she can do its remember the good times and hope for some more to come in the future.

Life goes on no matter what and you have to move with it or you're screwed, now summer is in high school and met new people, good friends and is making memories, at the end that's all life's about, having a good time living it and then a blast remembering it.

Her life is going good, she's having a good time, it isn't great but it isn't bad, she's just living it because she has to, she dreams on being older so she can move out, she wants to get away from all she knows she wants to go to a place where everything's new and she can built the life she's always dreamed of.

She thinks she'll be happy then, she thinks she'll have what here she cant find even if she doesn't yet knows what that is, but maybe if she looks closely she'll find out that what can change her life and make her happy its right here so close to her but she cant see it, she doesn't know it yet, ..she's about to find out.

* * *

Seth Cohen has been trough a lot in the past months, he doesn't do good in school not because he Is stupid because he is really smart, he just doesn't seem to find in school what he wants even if he doesn't exactly know what that is, he loves soccer and he's good at it, he wants it to be his life. So in school things are going bad, they wanted to kick him out but they will give him a chance, his mother decided to change him to another school because she knew he didn't wanted to be there what was the point in that? 

He was moved to where Anna was, they started to hang out more than they used to, and that wasn't bad, they had a good time, Seth was starting to get closer and closer to her, after all she had been with him for a while so she deserved his trust...right?

It was all going good, school was working out, and he was behaving like he should always had, he respected his girlfriend and didn't flirted around, his feelings where growing deep.

They would spend all day together from morning to night, Anna was kind of jealous so he's eyes were always on her, they would try to go out but after half an hour they would be back all time in his bedroom just making out. His mother would tell him it's not gonna last, you're just keeping company to each other and one day you're gonna realise that it isn't healthy the relationship you have.

They did everything together and it felt right, Seth Cohen was glad things were working out, but for Anna other story was, she enjoyed being with him but not as much as she'd like to, it was more like friendship what they had.

If it had happened before she would have been the happiest person alive but it took him a while to figure out the way he had to act.

They had been together for two years now and only at this point things were going right.

She hadn't realised that she wasn't happy and when Seth finally decided to come closer he actually pushed her away, she felt weird because it wasn't the same, he had changed and she wasn't ready to deal with the new Seth, the old Anna would want the new Seth but he wasnt there yet, and the new Seth wanted the old Anna wanst there anymore, you don't always get what you want, they could have had something great but they missed their chance,She couldn't really understand why she felt that way but she couldn't help it, it just wasn't the same, it wasnt what she wanted, what she needed or what made her happy.

maybe a while ago but not now, not anymore.

* * *

Days passed by, months and even a year and Seth Cohen and summer Roberts got away from each other more and more, before the camp, they wouldn't speak to each other but they would wave at each other or occasionally share a smile, during the camp they were best friends, soul mates even,(without even knowing it)after the camp they would hang out together because they had friends in common but it wasn't the same anymore. 

Now they were two strangers with no interest at all in each other trapped in the same world. They would pass next to each other almost bumping and never by any chance their eyes would meet, they didnt ignore eachother not even that because that would mean they still cared, it was like they didnt know each other like they never did.

And about summer and Marissa it was mostly the same the only difference was that even if Seth and summer acted as if they didn't know each other, they had seen each other around and summer knew almost everything that went on in Seth's life, not because she cared but because he was Seth Cohen Mr. popular, its like with Britney, you know all that's going on in her life not because you care but because you cant not know when that's all you hear.

And with Marissa it was completely different summer hadn't seen or heard anything about Marissa in a while almost a year now, she didn't really cared either because Marissa was no longer part of her life but she wouldn't mind hearing from her.

But still summer's life is now far far away from Marissa's, now she's just a girl she met, at least that's what summer thinks and how she feels but if something can be said about summer, it is that she is the most unpredictable person alive, she always do things you werent expecting and that was the beauty about her, when you think you´ve figure her out the slightest detail or lack of it could change everything and what happend with seth cohen was a proof of that.

* * *

Its funny how things change and we don't even notice, one day you wake up your name is Seth Cohen you are the most popular kid in school thanks to your looks, you have the hottest girlfriend and still the freedom to experience, then you went to a camp expecting to spend your last weekend bored but to your surprised it wasn't like that, you got to meet this awesome girl who made you feel like no one else ever had, but the time wasn't right and things didn't go far, and even if yet you cant figure out what it was and if you wanted it togo farit was all so special and still you soon forgot about it , she was still part of your life because she became friends with your cousin and you kept hanging out for a while but soon the teenage hormones took over and all that special bond was replaced for hot ass girl. 

Special unique girl in the past was buried, you were send to high school and the fun started, you kept your life apart from the girl once took your sleep away, your thoughtswere replaced by the girl that took your innocence away and showed you what pain was like.

Yes that bitch, you dated for two years and a half , ok Seth Cohen wasn't a saint but he never cheated, he did loved her

for gods sake she took two years of my life! I spend all my time with her; she was part of my life!

Didn't it meant anything to her, all those times we shared if not as a couple as friends, how could she? And why did it have to be that way?

_Never mind the face that you put on  
In front of me  
and never mind the pain_

_  
You've put me...Through  
_

_Look what you did  
is this who you wanted me to be?  
Well it's not me_

_  
Never mind the trip that you've been on  
or so it seems  
never mind the lies that you told, my tears_

_Look what you did  
is this how you wanted it to be?  
This life you gave away  
was meant for me_

_3 DOORS DOWN- IT'S NOT ME_

Anna just decided Seth wasn't good enough anymore they were growing up and the most popular guy was nothing compared to what she could find out there, and as muchseth wanted to blame iton her he couldnt, he knew he was an ass,he didnt didntthink of himself as a victim but on topof all thathe would never forget the ache in his heart, he didnt hated her, he hatedthe way she acted, he kept some kindof mixed feelings towards her, hewould never look at her the way he used to, hecould never be anything with her anymore, hewanted nothing to do with herbut deep down new it did him more good than bad becase thatchanged him, itmade himgrow up, it was like if some big hands grabed him by the arms and shaked him really hard and telling him "wake up" over and over again.

_Seth Cohen arrived to his girlfriend's house, to spend the day with her like he always had, but to his surprise she was with another guy, she didn't even bother to explain she just kicked him out and chose him over Seth_.

and it didnt hurt because of anna it was more like, why when he was the biggest ass alive she always stayed by his side and when he finally became worth of her she just bailed.

Why does it happens that when you finally allow yourself to be there, to be counted on, when you finally get involved everything fails, when you finally decide to take the chance its too late..

The truth is it hurl like hell, But he's not gonna die, she was just a girl and other he can find

Maybe he's better off, who knows what life may bring, new life, new love.

But maybe you don't need to start over, all you need is to accept what you once denied, old feelings may return but not the old you.

* * *

Once I heard "i can't go back because i was a different person then" 

i cant think of other words that will make more sense to me right now. After all I've been trough, all that has passed, all i want is to forget the past and only share the good it has done on me but I'm so confused i don't know what would that be.

I've tried so hard to change who I am, without realising I already have, I'm not the same but I'm not as different as I thought I'll be after all this time.

It's hard to think than just a year ago, last summer felt like a whole life when this summer was pretty light.

All i know is that I'm at a time in my life where i´m sick of thinking, of crying and being dramatic, all i wanna do right know its have fun, be happy .. enjoy! from this moment on thats all that matters now i believe that life is as complicated as you make it.

All that happened before it matters because it made me who I am but other than that the past is past and all I'm concerned it's what my life can be.

That's what summer Roberts thought when school was about to start, a new beginning to make things right.

But why do always when people wants to change, they talk about a "new start" and a "new life" we only got one life and we only get one start, when we are born both of them are done, you can never start over, and you cant forget your past, if you wanna change, nothing would matter if you move to other place, everything would be the same but in a different place, you realise you've changed when you get to live the same stuff twice but you do it in a different way the second time.

Not everyone has the chance to do it, but Seth and summer they werent as done as the thought they were, life its pretty weird and poeple of your past can easly come back just like that and they can be something completely different from what they were and yet deep down the same. it all depends of what i have no idea and i may never have, when you are face with thereaction of you actions all that matters its the way you handle it.

"When life gives you a second chance, you can't afford to make the same mistakes again"

Back then Seth needed to grow up and summer well she wasn't ready either, now they've grow and changed will that be enough or it really wasn't meant to be,some things are just too much to take and you just cant deal.

The truth is we live the same stuff over and over again, life is like a big book full of different stories that follow the same path, and if you were to compare them you would be amaze of how we live the same old stuff the thing its that some decide to live it a different way next time while others are stuck in the same routine for the rest of their life's, some are able to change the way they are living right away, to others it takes time, and some never get the chance… but opportunities present itself over and over again maybe in different ways the thing is that if you're not ready to deal you won't even notice, it all lies In the way you look at it, you can either have the glass half full or half empty.

But this time, even if it seemed the same, it was different, why? Because they were different, summer thought it was over, if it didn't worked out the first time then it wasn't meant to be, Seth couldn't even comprehend what had happened so he didn't really know anything, he wasn't able to realise the great thing that laid in front of him, so both of them thought (by different reasons) keep the memory and move on, but sometimes when you think you're done, you haven't even started yet, maybe it wasn't the end of a lousy story, maybe it was the lousy beginning of a great story.

**Ok this is it, the first part its done and even thought it may be little confusing things would clear up with time or you´ll get even more confused i dont really know my self anymore. The second part would be name "it could have been great" look for it, I think ss fans are going to be more pleased with that than with this one, believe me I am a ss fan too but sometimes there's more going on than what we see on TV, seth and summer are an amazing couple but that's not enough you cant pretend things don't happen, but I don't know, please tell me what you thought of the first part and like I've always said, suggestion are welcome!**

**tell me what you think…. Did it suck? Or did you like it?**


End file.
